icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1981–82 Vancouver Canucks season
The 1981–82 Vancouver Canucks season was the team's 12th in the NHL. The Vancouver Canucks made their first appearance in the Stanley Cup Finals, losing to the New York Islanders 4 games to 0. Regular season Season standings Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against Game log |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |} Playoffs |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |- | colspan=8 | |} Player Stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Vancouver. Stats reflect time with the Canucks only. *Denotes player traded by Vancouver midway through the season. Stats reflect time with Canucks only. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; Min = Minutes; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records Trophies and awards *Cyclone Taylor Award (Canucks MVP): Richard Brodeur *Cyrus H. McLean Trophy (Canucks Leading Scorer): Thomas Gradin *Babe Pratt Trophy (Canucks Outstanding Defenceman): Harold Snespts *Fred J. Hume Award (Canucks Unsung Hero): Lars Lindgren *Most Exciting Player Award: Thomas Gradin *Molson Cup (Most Three-Star selections): Richard Brodeur Records achieved in the season Note: Only records that stand as of 2007–08 are listed Canucks team records *Fewest losses at home: (8) - repeated in 1994-95 *Most ties at home: (12) - repeated in 1977-78 *Longest road losing streak: 12 games, November 28, 1981 - February 7, 1982 Canucks individual records *Most points, rookie: Ivan Hlinka (60) - repeated in 1991-92 (Pavel Bure) *Most goals, one game: Rosaire Paiement (4) - repeated eleven times Records achieved in the playoffs Canucks team records *Most penalty minutes, one series: 285, 1982 Campbell Conference Finals versus Chicago Black Hawks *Shortest overtime: 0:23, April 18, 1982 versus Los Angeles Kings (Colin Campbell) *Most penalty minutes, one game: 106, April 29, 1982 versus Chicago Black Hawks *Most penalty minutes, one game by opponent: 90, May 6, 1982 versus Chicago Black Hawks *Most penalty minutes, one game by both teams: 188, April 29, 1982 versus Chicago Black Hawks *Fewest shots on goal, one game: 16, April 19, 1982 versus Los Angeles Kings *Most goals against, one game: 4, May 11, 1982 versus New York Islanders (repeated 5 times) *Most shots on goal by opponent, one period: 19, April 29, 1982 versus Chicago Black Hawks (repeated in 1994) *Fastest goal to start game: 0:08, April 7, 1982 versus Calgary Flames (Stan Smyl) *Fastest goal to start period: 0:08, April 7, 1982 versus Calgary Flames (Stan Smyl) Canucks individual records *Most penalty minutes, one year: Tiger Williams (116) *Longest assist streak: Lars Mollin (5) *Most penalty minutes, one series: Tiger Williams versus Chicago Black Hawks (51) *Fastest two goals in one period, opposition: Mike Bossy, New York Islanders, May 16, 1982 (3:00 in 2nd period) Transactions The Canucks were involved in the following transactions during the 1981-82 season. Trades Draft picks Vancouver's picks at the 1981 NHL Entry Draft. The draft was held at the Montreal Forum in Montreal, Quebec. Game Ads 81-82NHLVancouverGameAd.jpg|Regular Season 81-82NHLDFVancouverGameAd.jpg|Division Final 81-82NHLCFVancouver GameAd.jpg|Conference Final References See also *1981–82 NHL season Vancouver Canucks season, 1981–82 Vancouver Canucks season, 1981–82 Category:Vancouver Canucks seasons